


Venus

by pressingflowers



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), sookai - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressingflowers/pseuds/pressingflowers
Summary: 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘴𝘬𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘐 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘭𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘈𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦, 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘐'𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Venus

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘴𝘬𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯  
> 𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘐 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘭𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯  
> 𝘈𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦, 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘐'𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶  
> 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶

_ Happy two months Ben (: I love you so much, I really hope you like this. Credit to Aj for the projection idea and of course the editing.  _

_ ♡ _

Soobin let out a sigh, clenching the icy phone that laid face down, frozen on his chest. He looked up at the pink-washed ceiling, admiring how the LED lights engulfed his dark room. Nights have been colder recently. He usually enjoyed winter, how the silent month took over and made him emotionless. He tends not to worry too much- if he does he’s been able to push through it. Though, the past few years have been difficult. He’s been forcing himself to process his emotions, recognizing how he’s feeling and talking it through. For now, just the failed attempts at keeping his mind at bay physically pained his chest. He’s gotten used to having a shoulder to cry on, even if the thought makes him feel like a burden.

Yeonjun and Beomgyu had always been there for him. He even got to a point where he felt consistently comfortable enough to talk to them about his thoughts, his worries. Eventually, when he finally stopped denying his feelings for Hueningkai, they were there for him too. Of course, his friends teased him, wondering why it took him so long to accept those feelings. The days before Hueningkai’s confession would forever be engraved into his core memories.  As if it was yesterday, Soobin could easily remember the flood of emotions he experienced the morning of their confessions. It was so early that the sun hadn’t started peaking over the land. Darkness still ruled over them that morning, causing most of the group to be drowsy yet oddly energetic.  As he sat alongside the other members, he wondered if they too could feel how fast his heart was beating at the thought of a confession.

_ — _

_“There are times when Hueningkai’s jokes are too much, but he as a person is just lovely.” Soobin couldn’t help the smile that grew on his lips, teasing his friend as he waved his hand, gesturing to Hueningkai who sat directly behind him. He opened his mouth to continue the thoughts, only to be interrupted by Beomgyu. “Don’t keep being obvious with what you like, Hyung.” Hueningkai playfully whined in the back seat, gently crossing his arms as he became eager to join in on the teasing. “Am I not lovely, Beomgyu?” Soobin couldn’t help but roll his eyes in annoyance, though it was clear he was still smiling. “What do you mean I’m obvious with what I like?” He retaliated, turning his attention to Beomgyu, only for Yeonjun, who sat next to Hueningkai, to chime into the conversation. As he spoke, he sat up, leaning closer to Soobin with a suspicious smirk. “Why do you keep being so obvious that you like Hueningkai?” Almost immediately, Soobin began to raise his voice, sitting up to defend himself properly. “What are you talking about?” He glanced back to Yeonjun, who had a knowing smile on his face._ _Embarrassed, Soobin tripped over his own words in a quick attempt to change everyone’s minds, “What do you mean I like him? It’s Hueningkai who likes me. He just makes me think, ‘can a person even be like that?’ He’s so cute.” All Soobin got were glances and awkward giggling coming from his friends. Beomgyu tried his best not to laugh, pulling out his phone to desperately distract himself from the situation. This made Soobin panic, causing the man to attempt a justification for his wording before Hueningkai caught on. “When he pulls the type of pranks that usually upset me, I find it funny. If he does it he’s just cute, okay?” Soobin tried to explain. Beomgyu’s eyebrow quirked up, glancing back at Soobin before mumbling, “A match made in heaven…”_

_ — _

The memory had begun to drift, the only thought circling his mind now was ‘soulmate.’ He wondered if that was true, if they really did seem like soulmates. A smile crept upon his lips and memories of Kai flooded in his mind. He hasn’t been able to see his friends nor his boyfriend in weeks due to the quarantine. While they’re waiting for the opportunity, they’ve all been texting or sleep calling. He’s definitely grateful for technology and how easy it is to connect with people, especially those you’re not able to see whenever you want. Even then, it didn’t change the lingering urge to see them. Lately, the need to hug his loved ones kept bothering him. He couldn’t keep his mind off of it, what he would do with his friends once they finally meet or how’d he feel. 

During times like these, when everyone was still too busy to call, he let his mind wander. Whether the thoughts were good or bad, he couldn’t control it. Whenever he became doubtful of his loved ones he always tried his best to think of warm memories, the type of memories that made him smile in an empty room. 

—

_ “Are you okay, Soobin?” Hueningkai asked, a smile on his face as he watched his friend zone out. Soobin let out an acknowledged hum, rubbing the side of his face to make himself focus again. The two friends were sitting in Hueningkai’s room, Howl’s Moving Castle playing on the TV. Earlier they argued which color they should turn the string of LED lights that covered the walls. Kai settled with pink. Even though he thought red had a nice atmosphere, Soobin was right about how pink can make you feel. The color changed how the movie made him feel this time. “I’m fine, just tired.” Kai's face twisted into a confused facial expression- yet still smiling somehow. Soobin wasn’t sure how he was so expressive, it was almost like Hueningkai had many different smiles for each emotion. “Okay…” Kai commented, leaning back against the bed frame. Soobin looked down at the remote that laid stiff in his hand. He began rubbing his clammy fingertips on the smooth silicon buttons, watching the veins in his hands create pink shadows. “You’re an awful liar,” Hueningkai finished, sitting up to make eye contact again. Soobin glanced back up at his friend, only to look back down at his hands. His face stayed awfully calm. They both had trouble staying too serious, this made eye contact difficult. He knew he’d fold and show his nerves. “You’re ridiculous,” Soobin joked. He let out a hummed chuckle, deciding to look back at the TV.  _

_ The pair sat in comforting silence, watching the movie while thoughts swirled in their heads. Hueningkai usually didn’t know how to drop a subject, but this time he seemed to get the hint. Soobin wasn’t able to share his thoughts with Kai this time, as they were all about him. He was nervous, not upset.  _

_ “I’m through running away. I’ve finally found someone I want to protect. You.”  _

_ The movie's climax started coming into play. Soobin couldn’t help but project himself onto Howl, his silly little speech spoke to him. For once, he was able to calmly glance at Hueningkai, who was admiring the character. Soobin was suddenly able to hear his heart beating, staring at Kai’s cracked smile as Sophie called out to Howl, begging him to come back. “Kai, I…” Soobin quickly stopped himself, face straightening. “Yeah?” Kai asked, a curious smile planted on his face.  _ **_I love you_ ** _ , the only thought that came to Soobins mind, but he couldn’t say it. He knew Kai felt odd about throwing that word around, he couldn’t spring those heavy words onto him while watching a movie. “I appreciate you-“ _

_ “Why are you smiling so much?”  _

_ Soobin paused, breaking eye contact once more. Hueningkai either took his compliments too seriously or completely missed the point. Usually when Kai decides to ignore the nice gestures, the two begin to argue. “You look naive, Hueningkai.” Kai harshly pushed Soobin’s shoulder at the comment, causing both of them to rock on opposite sides of the bed. “You look like an idiot, Soobin. You’re the naive one.” They both erupt into laughter, Soobin holding his stomach as he wheezed, his speech started to move faster.  _

_ “How am I the stupid one? Can you even read?”  _

_ “You’re senile. Your old age is getting to you, Soobin. You must be mixing me up with Yeonjun.”  _

_ “Hueningkai doesn’t appreciate me,” Soobin said dramatically, though his voice was still somewhat monotone. Hueningkai rolled his eyes, ever so expressive. Soobin found it difficult to read the man. “Hueningkai hates me, he doesn’t want me here.” _

_ Hueningkai was extremely expressive. Depending on the man's mood, you could tell his true intentions through his voice or facial expression. Soobin, however, was a different story. His voice was monotone and his face stayed consistent most of the time.  _

_ Soobin was too hard to read. Hueningkai was too inconsistent to read.  _

_ Soobin got off the bed, hands up in defense as he started making his way to the door. “You’re too much,” Kai said, letting out a breathy laugh. He swung his legs over the bed, hanging them off the side as he watched Soobin walk backwards towards the door. “Yeah?” Soobin answered. His voice seemed to tone down, the answer rolling off his tongue differently from what Kai was used to. He heard this kind of voice being used before, but all those times he wasn’t sure if he was correct. The thought of being wrong scared him into submission. Yet, this time felt different. It felt as if he had finally broken the barrier. He was finally able to read Soobin. Suddenly the pink lights weren’t what caused the different feelings from Kai’s chest to come up.  _

_ True feelings for others are easy to hide through facial expressions. It’s easy to smile and give someone reassurance. Or, to fall into a straight face while your monotone voice takes over. It makes the average person ignore how your voice quivers, how it can flatten. But they weren’t average people to each other anymore.  _

_ Hueningkai got off the bed, watching as Soobin turned around to place his hand on the doorknob. His throat became drier the closer he got to Soobin. The older one went off on a tangent, throwing more insults at Hueningkai. Kai carefully wrapped his arms around Soobin’s waist, bringing him in closer. They’ve hugged like this dozens of times, but something about this time makes both of their hearts race. The jokes about being each other’s soulmates didn’t feel like jokes anymore. The hug felt like the final connection. Everything felt different. And for once, both of their emotions were easy to read.  _

_ Soobin stayed silent, unable to make his throat moist enough to form any words. He was too aware of the situation, of how Hueningkai felt for him and against him. Kai buried his face into the crook of Soobins neck, causing chills to run down the man's spine. Soobin was becoming too hyper-aware of himself. He couldn’t breathe, move, or speak without it feeling wrong. “Thank you, Soobin.” Hueningkai whispered out. Soobin carefully placed his shaky hands on top of Kai’s, eyes falling down to stare at the ground. He started analyzing how their hands became tinted with pink, unsure of what else to do. “Of course I appreciate you.”  _

_ Soobin suddenly remembered how forward he was when there were fans watching- or at the very least cameras. Hueningkai was always the one to become red-faced and push him away. Though it seems that Kai could be more serious than him, despite being younger.  _

_ “Soobin, can I say something?” Hueningkai’s wavering voice broke the awkward silence. Soobin tried his best to muster up anything, even a simple nod but he wasn’t able to. Instead, he did something familiar. He intertwined their fingers together, holding Kai’s hands with a gentle grip as a sign to keep talking. He felt Kai move his face against his shoulder, the motion of the man adjusting his head. Now, his chin laid on his shoulder as he hugged him tighter. Hueningkai tried his best to get the words out of his mouth. His mind raced, unsure of the best way to word this without Soobin getting confused or not understanding. As much as Soobin denied it, he’s pretty oblivious.  _

_ Even with all the extra preparation and the silence, Kai was still only able to quietly laugh to himself, squeezing Soobin as he felt his hands grow cold. “I…” he paused, letting out a breathy laugh before closing his eyes and spitting the words out. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”  _

—

Soobin smiled fondly at the memory, recalling how later that night they texted each other like excited lovers. Soobin kept teasing Kai, telling him he wished Kai would’ve planned better so Soobin could’ve stayed the night. Hueningkai just replied with, “it’s not my fault you made plans.” 

The man was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, panicked by the sound of his phone blaring out in the room. Hueningkais contact name popped up, causing him to quickly answer it with a smile so wide you could hear it through his greeting. 


End file.
